


Not Hers

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Begging, Caught, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Omega Darcy Lewis, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, SSR Agent Darcy Lewis, Semi-Public Sex, Steve's super sperm, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: Darcy, stuck in war-torn Europe indefinitely, knows this isn't the Steve she fell in love with, back in her time. But he is still Steve, and he is still her alpha.Even if he doesn't know it.





	Not Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chrissi! A little birdie told me you might like this. ;)  
> \---
> 
> Darcy is from 201X, before the events of CA:TWS. This takes place during CA:TFA, after Azzano, and before the train.

They fumbled in the dark, Steve doing his best to make her drunk on his kisses instead of the moonshine whiskey some of the mechanics brewed. It was working, and Darcy almost wished it wasn’t.

She’d warned herself not to do this, not to fall for the winsome looks he gave her or the old-timey cut of his uniform, not to sink into his dry humor or how cherished he’d made her feel. The Steve she was with now didn’t cherish her; he hardly knew her.

He could still kiss, though.

The wall at her back vibrated with the noise inside the mess hall. A couple hundred soldiers were in there, eating their hot dinner, blissfully unaware that their hero, Captain America, was about to rail one of the strangest women of the SSR not three feet away.

Darcy could tell she was in for a pounding, and she was trying to pretend the knowledge didn’t make her wet and achy. The way Steve’s palm squeezed her breast, the way his hard thigh pressed between her legs and held her on her tiptoes against the wall- it was so familiar and so strange. He didn’t know the way she liked to grind on him yet, or how running his teeth along her neck almost made her come in her sensible 40s panties.

But- Darcy squeaked as he nipped her throat- he was a fast learner.

He didn't try to unbutton her blouse; there wasn't time for that. Someone was bound to come looking for him, or maybe someone would step through this side door and catch them necking. 

“Turn around.” Steve's breath was hot on the shell of her ear, and Darcy shivered. She didn't tell herself he hadn't noticed; he had.

He backed off just enough that Darcy could slide down his leg, which mostly just gave her rug burn from her scratchy wool uniform skirt. In another life, she might have complained.

Looking up at him, Darcy could make out the shape of his face- his brow, his cheek and jaw- in the meager light coming through a pane in the mess door.  _ Someone _ had unscrewed the bulb above the door. Man with a plan indeed.

In the near-dark, Darcy only saw the curve of his cheek change, and the faintest glint off teeth. His voice rumbled out, deep and full of command, “Turn around, sweetheart, and put your hands on the wall.”

Darcy shuddered at the alpha voice, a fresh rush of wetness overflowing her panties. She was tempted to ignore his order, see how riled up she could make him with her disobedience. He seemed worked up enough as it was, and she had to remind herself that he didn't really know her, didn't know any of the games they played.

She turned around, one hand under her cheek, one flat against the rough grain of the mess siding, and bit her lip. 

The slow drag of her skirt and slip up her legs sent a prickle down her spine. The night air was just this side of chilly; she wanted Steve’s heat at her back. She wanted Steve inside her.

His fingers traced the edge of her silky briefs, from the crease of her thigh, inward. Darcy knew the moment he felt the drips of arousal on her skin: a creak of sound in his chest, like he was punched in the gut and growling at the same time. Those dextrous fingers slipped past the fabric, over the dewy lips of her sex. Steve pulled the sticky material away from her skin.

“Don’t you dare rip those, Steve Rogers,” Darcy growled. 

His laugh was hot down her collar, but he slid the back of his hand up her ass and dragged her panties down around her thighs.

Darcy canted her hips, bowing her back and presenting as best she could, pressed against the wall with Steve not nearly close enough.

The rasp of his zipper was music to her ears. Darcy was almost embarrassed that just the rustle of his trousers had a fresh trickle escaping her. The papery crinkle of a prophylactic had Darcy shifting her legs wider.

One broad hand fell to her hip, and his cock nudged between her labia, slipping through all the wet and passing across her clit. Steve crowded against her, teasing her with a few shallow strokes.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Darcy groaned, quiet enough for his ears only. She wanted him  _ inside _ her, already.

“Captain.” 

“What?” Her focus had funnelled down to the slide of his cock through her folds. She wasn’t even close to her heat, but being this surrounded by him certainly brought back memories.

“Call me ‘Captain.’” 

And then he pressed his cock into her in a single, inexorable thrust. 

Darcy’s piercing moan was stifled just in time by Steve’s hot, rough palm. He smelled like soap and cordite and  _ her alpha _ . She breathed through her nose, his scent grounding her as his cock stretched her.

“Can you stay quiet for me, sweetheart?” He was bent, pressed all along her back, one hand over her mouth, the other arm banded across her hips. His voice was a rumble she felt in her bones; she could hear the teeth in it. She loved him like this. 

She loved him.

“ _ Yes, Captain. _ ”

His hand slipped away from her mouth, over her throat, her shoulder, her arm, until he laced their fingers together and pinned her hand to the wall. 

His withdrawal stretched her; the way he slammed back in only made her wetter. He set a breakneck pace only he could maintain, his arm across her hips holding her in place for his thrusts.

Darcy tucked her lips between her teeth, hoping to stifle the moan she could feel building in her chest. He was pushing a little grunt from her each time his pelvis met her ass, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet very long.

He was inside her and all around her, and his hot breaths on her cheek were half-tempo to his thrusts. Her toes barely touched the ground, and she had no leverage to thrust back, and she was so close to coming already. 

The siding was rough under her palms, but she pushed her torso back, trying to change his angle and bring herself off. That was a mistake; Steve crowded her closer, if that were possible, Darcy crushed against the wall of the mess from chest to belly. She swallowed a cry, her juices dripping down her skin. She should have remembered; when he was in this state, he controlled when she came. Darcy had never submitted herself to anyone like this before him, but she trusted Steve. Even if he wasn’t really her Steve, she could trust him.

Steve’s hand across her hips dropped to cup her mons, two long fingers bracketing her clit. Her weight was on his forearm and her tip-toes, and every deep thrust of his hips jarred her body against his fingers. He was slipping in her wetness, teasing her with an orgasm just out of reach.

“ _ Captain, _ ” she whimpered. Darcy was trying very hard now not to moan. “Captain,  _ please _ . Please make me-”

A sharp thrust cut off her plea; Steve groaned in her ear, his pace starting to falter.

His teeth closed around her earlobe and Darcy shivered at the edge of orgasm.

Steve’s voice was rough when he ordered, “ _ Come _ .”

She did. Electricity flashed in Darcy’s veins, and her body locked up; pinned between Steve and the wall, she had no leeway to thrash or arch. She was helpless as her body milked and clenched around his cock. 

After endless seconds of bliss, Darcy realized her eyes were squeezed tight shut and her head was tipped back to bare her throat to him. One of Steve’s hands was firmly over her mouth, and he was breathing like a prize bull against the unmarked skin of her neck.

He thrust into her, powerful and deep, and Darcy felt the start of his knot catching at the mouth of her pussy. His next thrust she more than felt it; Darcy spared half a second to fantasize about having Steve’s knot in her again, the hot stretch of him locked inside her, the tender kisses exchanged while they were tied together.

She wasn’t an idiot, though. They were out where anyone could happen upon them, and they didn’t have time to be knotted. 

Darcy darted one hand back, slotting her finger and thumb between his burgeoning knot and her pussy with the experience borne of many a quickie and hasty office fuck. He thrust deep as he could, knot pressing against her palm as it swelled. It was slippery with her juices, and Darcy felt a wild possessiveness howl through her. This part of him belonged to  _ her _ .

Steve groaned against her throat, and he throbbed in her hand. Darcy closed her fingers around him and squeezed. He lurched against her, pressing the breath out of her and rubbing her against the fingers still framing her clit. They moaned in tandem, neither of them quiet. Steve’s cock kept twitching inside her and in her palm, and suddenly, a hot, sticky mess was dripping over her fingers. Science had never yet invented a condom that could contain Steven Grant Rogers.

“Shit,” Darcy breathed, “I forgot you come like a geyser.”

Steve, around her and shuddering through the end of his release, hot as a coal in her hand, tensed. 

The mess door opened, bright light and the cacophony of men spilling into their space. A dark form nipped through the opening, and an amused voice drawled, “Got any spare rubbers, Stevie? There's a sweet omega over in medical I'd like to give the time of day to.”

“Fuck off, Barnes,” Darcy hissed, still pressed under Steve’s bulk and acutely aware that both their cum was dripping off her fingers and into the dirt. 

Barnes was an ass, but he was safe. Safe for Darcy to sass, and safe for Steve to have at his back. She knew what Barnes’ story was, and that her Steve missed him like a man missed his right arm.

“Got a mouth on her, your gal.” Barnes’ gaze raked over her- what little of her wasn’t blanketed by her alpha. His nostrils flared. “I can see why you're sweet on her.”

“Buck-” Steve half-growled. 

“Alright, alright, I can take a hint.” He cast them both a smirk that Darcy would have called flirty in her day. He passed into the shadow between two outbuildings at a saunter.

The second he was out of sight, Darcy wriggled under Steve, and he set her down gently. A handkerchief appeared, and he tidied her sticky thighs and tender pussy, and slid her underwear back into place. It was cold and wet against her, but after Steve’s pounding, she was glad of the brief chill. 

She settled her skirt back down over her hips, and listened to him shuffle his clothes and zip his trousers.

Insecurity pricked at Darcy’s satiated glow. She didn’t know what he would want, now that he’d had her. This Steve was decades away from being hers, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to be put down by the man who would be her alpha.

But Darcy wasn’t a coward, so she faced him anyway. 

Some of that alpha command seemed to have abandoned him. He darted forward, and pressed his lips to hers once, twice, like he couldn't help himself. Steve dropped his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was trying to be unthreatening now, of all times, when Darcy had begged him to let her come not five minutes before; Darcy wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her life. 

“Darcy- Agent Lewis-” his eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones as he glanced at her and Darcy was gobsmacked “-Darcy, would you like to join me in my quarters tomorrow?”

She’d warned herself not to do this. Not to fall into bed with him, not to make a connection. This wasn’t  _ her  _ Steve, not really. But Darcy was weak, and she loved him.

“Steve, it would be my pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for ChrissiHr, and also as day 23 of the kinktober challenge. You can find my whole month of kinktober [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12506304/chapters/28473612), or continue with day 24 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12288195/chapters/28474904).

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://zephrbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
